Talk:Big Metroid
Wait... The article, as it currently is, implies that all Metroids on Zebes would have eventually turned into a big Metroid. Is there anything that confirms this? Honestly, i doubt this is the case. If it is, then why didnt the Metroids seen on NES Metroid and Zero Mission grow this big? It doesnt make sense seeing as how the Metroids in those two games were obviously exposed to Zebes's atmosphere for a larger amount of time when compared to the Baby; in the former two, Metroids arrived on planet, Federation takes a while to find out where Zebes is, finds it and attempts several times to invade the planet, and then Samus is sent alone. Super Metroid's Baby was taken to Zebes by Ridley but was immediately followed by Samus. The article needs to specify that the Big Metroid is a never before seen mutation, and that several unknown factors may have contributed to this very unique growth seen only in the Baby. The only theories that could be clearly suggested is that the baby may have been heavily experimented on and/or exposed to an insane amounts of beta radiation; since the baby was the last metroid in the galaxy, pirates had no choice but to entirely depend, and thus heavily put pressure and stress, solely on that lone metroid to create a satisfying amount of copies. In fact, the Super Metroid Comic states the second theory (the insane amounts of beta radiation) to be the likely cause. Just out of curiousity though, this article tackles on a subject that is already vastly explored and explained in the Baby's article, so doesnt that make the Big Metroid article... redundant (i think thats the word im looking for)? Unnecessary perhaps? (Latinlingo 07:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC)). The original Metroid's instruction manual also implies the space pirates only stole one Metroid and used one to clone the others which means there must of been a Big Metroid wandering around in the first game too provided the atmosphere or beta radiation are the factors that cause Baby to grow so big. Oni Link 19:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The Super Metroid manual retconned it and stated that the research team had captured several Metroids which were then stolen by Pirates. Meaning they didnt have to rely on a single Metroid to produce an army. (Latinlingo 01:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC)) Why is it called Big Metroid? I thought that the name of this Metroid was Super Metroid, sharing the same name after the game, kind of like how Metroid Prime as the boss shares the same name as the game. Where did "Big" Metroid come from? Metroid Fan 17:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) SM guide. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) That's lame. I have a hard time following guides. Metroid Fan 16:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Boss Why is the Big Metroid a boss? You never really fight it. If it is a boss, the it would have bested Samus. Then that would have to be added. You could open two new Trivia things for that. 1. It is the only non-antagonist ever to have bested Samus. 2. It one of only 2 Metroids that have bested Samus, the other being the Omega Metroid. Bossbeater 06:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) How do you defeat the Big Metroid???? Bossbeater 20:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Please read the article carefully, the explanations are there. Throughout videogame history, not every boss can be defeated by the common way of simply killing it. If the player has good enough skills, escape from the creature is possible, along with the cutscene where the baby recognizes Samus; the act of dodging 'the creature without letting it attack you is the way of ''defeating it. Not only that, but the Big Metroid features two themes that also play before and during the fights against Kraid and Phantoon (Crocomire too, but he only gets the battle theme). All of this makes it count as a boss. (Latinlingo 20:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC)) And technically, you could say it is one of THREE Metroids to have bested Samus. Dark Samus is, genetically, still a Metroid, though now a hybrid of some sort.(Latinlingo 20:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC)) Big Metroid/Baby? What's the difference between the Baby and Big Metroid? '''Press ❶ for Log Book mp3c at This might be a late reply because you didn't date it (put four tildes, like this ~~~~), but the Baby is the character while the Big Metroid is its unnatural large form 07:03, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Energy Level Recognition Programming Apparently, it is possible to at least remove, if not alter, the programming that makes the Big Metroid stop sucking on Samus and trigger the scene where it recognizes her and leaves. The ROM hack Metroid: Super Zero Mission, which uses Super Metroid to recreate Metroid: Zero Mission, includes an encounter with the Big Metroid, and yet, if you allow it to attach, it will drain you all the way to death. However, escape is possible, even required to continue the game, so it's not a perma-stuck situation. Mugen Kagemaru 01:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The reason why the baby never mutated I think the lack of Aeion may be a reason as to why the baby never mutated. It's been a common belief that a natural Metroid life cycle goes from Alpha to Omega. Yet, outside of Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Fusion, and Metroid: Samus Returns, we never see these life cycles. It's only from the games where SR388 is involved that we see these life cycles. For example, the Alpha to Omega mutations in Metroid Fusion would have been made possible because organisms from SR388 were on the B.S.L. Outside of the Metroid in-universe history, the concept of Aeion didn't exist, so of course, we'd wonder why the baby never mutated. Since the concept is present, and based on the Chozo Memories, it would appear we are obligated to acknowledge this. We never actually see the unique Metroid in Metroid: Other M mutate to the Queen from its Alpha to Omega stages. Until another Metroid game is released where these life cycles are possible without Aeion, I think that is why the baby never mutated. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 19:45, October 19, 2017 (UTC) I would agree with you, however Proteus Ridley drops Aeion energy in the game, therefore it is not exclusive to life on SR388 and nullifies the Metroid life-cycle theory. I have changed the article on Aeion to reflect this. Latinlingo (talk) 01:35, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I don't think that's a sufficient reason, since it's possible Ridley has consumed other organisms on SR388 or was exposed to it some way. We see Aeion being mined from the planet in the Chozo Memories. Of course, when or if another Metroid game is released where we see the Metroid life cycle without Aeion, I'd have to forfeit my previous reason. I just don't think Ridley is a good enough refutation. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 15:46, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's quite speculative. We'd have to start explaining that Aeion is potentially radioactive to the point that any alien organism entering the planet is instantly filled to the brim with energy, while also explaining why Samus herself wasnt filled with Aeion when she was on SR388 seeing as how her Aeion ability bar doesnt fill up on its own. Ridley is known to be capable of entering and exiting the atmosphere of planets using only his wings (Metroid Prime 1). The fact that Proteus Ridley is shown flying into the scene from the clouds of SR388 gives more reason to believe that he only just arrived on the planet, instead of the alternative in which we'd have to explain he may have been camping out on the planet eating native lifeforms during Samus' entire mission, filling up on Aeion energy. Theres simply more credence to him having flown into the planet for the final battle than explaining how Aeion works intricately from little to no evidence. Latinlingo (talk) 18:59, October 20, 2017 (UTC) It's actually speculative to think Ridley even has Aeion to begin with. After all, if Aeion is energy found in organisms in general, then Samus should have Aeion anyway, making her upgrade to be compatible with her suit meaningless. There's no reason to think Aeion is radioactive. You actually don't offer any reason why it would have to be so. Samus ends up having an Aeion bar because of a new ability she acquired, the Scan Pulse. It was upgrade to be compatible with the suit. Ridley isn't known to be entering and exiting the atmosphere. We don't have any information outside of Metroid Prime where Ridley enters Tallon IV through flight. In Metroid: Zero Mission, which came out two years after Metroid Prime, shows that Ridley uses a ship. Ridley flying into the scene doesn't tell us that he just entered the planet, let alone give us more of a reason to believe he did. After all, he does the same thing in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. We don't know how long Ridley was on SR388, and I never said he was there all this time while Samus was there during her entire mission. That's what you said. Like I said before, unless there's evidence where Metroids go from Alpha to Omega stages without the presence of SR388 organisms, it's more reasonable to understand Metroids mutating from Aeion. This is especially noticeable when the new life cycles are covered in Aeion. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 20:50, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Good point about Samus' upgrade being meaningless if Aeion is actually found in all livings organisms. After checking out the Chozo Memories again, I think Aeion being a natural radioactive element of SR388 might be the most likely explanation afterall. The Chozo Memory 7 shows a yellow light emanating from the ground. In Chozo Memory 8, the same yellow glow coming from the cracks and holes on the floor are lighting up the spots where the Alpha Metroids are located. When I say Aeion is radioactive, im not refering to it as something harmful or capable of causing horrific mutations like Phazon. Planet Earth, for instance, has natural radioactive background that isnt caused by nuclear waste. From what the Chozo Memories seem to imply, the yellow light they find underground is what seemingly causes the Metroids to molt. SR388's life forms may have Aeion energy because they've been exposed to this naturally occuring radioactivity. The only problem with this is that SR388 has quite a few things that glow yellow. Theres that entire area where you find the first Omega Metroid, which consists of a series of bright yellow cave rooms. Theres also the pools of glowing yellow liquid found in other areas. It would also not explain why Ridley has Aeion energy, but i think we can be lenient on this and allow a short theory that tries to explain it. Latinlingo (talk) 22:37, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, I appreciate you admitting the point about Samus' upgrade being rendered meaningless if Aeion is found in all living organisms. It's not that I don't want to agree with you because I felt the same way initially. Anyway, I think the word you might be looking for is "radiation", because something radioactive is what you typically might think of in terms of nuclear materials. Radiation can be harmless or harmful, depending on if it's ionizing (ultraviolet, x-rays, gamma rays) or non-ionizing (radio waves, microwaves, infrared, visible light). 02:55, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll be adding the Aeion info in the necessary pages. For the Big Metroid article, the Aeion energy wouldnt explain why the Baby became gigantic, so I simply mentioned Aeion in the beginning of the page where it talks about regular Metroids not being able to molt out of their larval form. Latinlingo (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2017 (UTC)